


Teaching

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matthew comes to Alfred for a lesson.
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Teaching

* * *

Mattie’s hair was such a pretty colour Alfred idly thought, running his fingers through the strands. A soft molten gold with hints of strawberry. Sometimes when they curled up on the bed Alfred buried his nose in the locks and breathed in the delectable scent of maple that was so undeniably Mattie.

Today those strands stuck to Matthew’s sweaty forehead, lower bits trailing over the exposed parts of skin like fairy-touches. It was no match, however, for the wet cavern sucking determinedly on the sensitive tip. Alfred gave a low groan, rocking forward into the pleasure. Reminding himself that Matthew had come to him, innocently guidance, he slowed a little. He would be a good teacher for Mattie, show him the ropes.

Those thoughts scattered as Matthew’s lips dragged on the skin as he took it deeper, the sharp brush of teeth sending a shudder through him. Perceptive as ever, Matthew repeated the maneuver and Alfred’s loose grip on his hair tightened. 

“Fuck Mattie,” he murmured. Matthew was eagerly humping his leg, desperate for any stimulation. Alfred only had to press up at that delicate ball of nerves for a moan to vibrate his cock. “Shit. You sure this is your first time? ‘Cause it sure doesn’t feel like  _iiiiitt_ -“

The tip of his cock pressed against the back of Matthew’s throat as his little brother dove down. Alfred grunted, suppressing his initial thrust as he struggled to keep himself still, feeling the throat convulse around him. Violet eyes looked upwards, curious and innocent even while he struggled around Alfred’s cock. 

Alfred savoured the wet heat, leaning backwards on the couch with a groan. Patience was never a trait he claimed to have, but he tried his best to stay still and have this pleasure for a moment longer. “Mattie, oh fuck, Mattie,” he groaned.

Matthew choked. Alfred kept him there for a moment longer, hand gently pressing at the base of his skull, feeling the heat all around him as he watched him struggle. A moment later he let him go. It wouldn’t do to hurt Mattie - if he were to be believed - on his first time, he reasoned. That didn’t quell the burning urge to force him back, let him choke as Alfred got all the pleasure he could out of him. But he didn’t want Matthew to call it off, didn’t want to scare him away.

As these thoughts went through his head, Matthew took the opportunity to lunge back down. “Wha-Mattie!” he yelped. Matthew fought to stay on, tears building up as he stayed, determined to give Alfred the maximum possible pleasure and while he appreciated the gesture, Alfred pulled him farther away.

“Hey, it’s okay Mattie,” he said, Matthew blinking rapidly. “You don’t have to go to 100 on your first try. Just do what you do best, k?”

Matthew nodded, getting the message. Then he hollowed out his cheeks and dragged a hiss out of Alfred. “Yeah, Mattie-fuck. Like that.” He let out a not-quite whimper as Matthew flicked the slit. Now that he wasn’t so focused on deep-throating, Matthew seemed more than ready to make up for it, following the thick veins with his tongue and using several other tricks Alfred had no idea how he learned. Alfred cursed under his breath, feeling Matthew work him closer and closer to orgasm.

Another touch of teeth and Alfred pulled Matthew off by the hair, come spurting out onto Matthew’s face. Matthew looked utterly wrecked, cheeks flushed, lips shining with spit and pupils blown wide. It occurred to Alfred to look down, seeing the moist stain spreading from Matthew’s pants.

“Shit Matt, did you-?”

Matthew let out a pitiful whine that broke any last remains of self-control. With a devilish smirk, he threw his brother on couch, climbing on top before he could get his bearings. Matthew tried sitting up, saying, “Alfred-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Alfred said, pressing him back with a firm hand. “You’ve done your part-let me repay the favour.”

With years of practice he swiftly undid the belt buckle and pulled everything down. Come was everywhere, spread by the desperate humping. Alfred held up the spent cock, lapping at the tip and a little frustrated when it didn’t immediately get rock-hard. Matthew didn’t seem to mind, covering his whimpers with a hand as tears welled in his eyes. 

“No, Mattie, don’t cover it up. Your partner wants to hear every last sound.”

The moment Matthew moved his hand to speak Alfred took the cock straight to the hilt. Matthew squeaked as if he’d been punched and his body jerked up, unable to control itself. Alfred took it in stride, focusing on breathing through his nose and bearing the thrusts. 

“Alfred,” Matthew mewled, shaking at the overstimulation. “Alfred, it’s too much. Oh, please Alfred.”

Alfred ignored him, humming around the rapidly-hardening organ in his mouth. Matthew was crying now, tears wet and hot, begging for less, pleading for more. If he hadn’t already come once, Alfred was willing to bet he’d already be spent. Another cruel idea popped into his head, and he backed off a little. Then he reached down, grabbed Matthew’s balls and  _squeezed_.

Matthew screamed, going berserk as he fought to escape the sudden onslaught of pain. Alfred pressed him back down, reveling in sobbing confusion going over his face. And maybe this was too mean for a first time, but Alfred couldn’t help but add an extra  _twist_ ,  grinning as he watched the pain flit over Matthew’s features.

Shushing him, he pressed an affectionate kiss to his forehead and released his balls. His cries abated, and Alfred went back down to continue his work. Deciding to be kind, Alfred licked at his balls, mouthing them, then drawing his tongue all the way up and flicking the slit. Matthew keened brokenly, bringing a grin to Alfred’s face. 

Wrapping a hand around the base, he sucked hard at the tip, drawing more pre-come out of Matthew’s dick. A glance up at Matthew’s flushed features and teary-ridden cheeks was all he needed to know. He hollowed out his cheeks, knowing this would be the final stretch when a tug to his hair drew his attention.

Matthew pulled softly at his cowlick, not yanking it like he might have done but soft, kind touches, running it through his fingers. Alfred tried to ignore it, focusing on getting Matthew off as fast as possible but damn, every touch was veering dangerously close to gentle. It might be in Matthew’s nature to be so affectionate but Alfred counteracted by sucking harder, to an almost painful level, drawing out a cry. Still he would not let go.

Alfred pulled out all the stops, fondling his balls and feeling his brother shudder, a press of teeth against the slit and hearing the breaths get faster and higher. A few seconds later he went over the edge, Matthew fingers pulling hard at Alfred’s hair, Alfred moaning, vision flashing white, swallowing the come that came out until he had cleaned Matthew dry. Once he was sure he got every bit of come out of that shaking cock, he popped off and gave Matthew a roguish smirk. 

“Not a bad first lesson, huh?”

Matthew was too blissed out to respond. Rolling off, Alfred tucked his spent cock back in his pants, pretending he hadn’t just come again from Matthew pulling at his cowlick. “Well, that was fun,” he said, sauntering toward the door. “Let’s do it again sometime.”

This seemed to shock Matthew out of his stupor. “Wait,” he said, scrambling up. “You’re leaving?”

“Yup! Places to go, people to see. You understand. See ya around!” 

“Alfred!” Matthew called as the door slammed shut. “Alfred...” he repeated to the empty room. But no one could hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> AAHHH! My first time writing sex *blushes*.


End file.
